Venomdrake Gigginox
Poison Noxious Poison Deadly Poison |weaknesses = Fire |creator = dancnbna }} Venomdrake Gigginox are Deviants of Gigginox. Physiology Venomdrake Gigginox are distinguished by the glowing purple venom glands lining their top half. Their teeth are stained purple with poison. Their underbellies are dark red. When enraged, they turn bright purple with faint pulses of lighter purple. Ecology Venomdrake Gigginox primarily live in cold caves, but are known to venture to other regions. Venomdrake Gigginox are high in the food chain within their caves. Gigginox are known to feed on Baggi, Popo, Anteka, and Bullfango. Venomdrake Gigginox rarely leave the caves they inhabit due to the threat of other large monsters such as Tigrex, Glacial Agnaktor, Gammoth, Dreadqueen Rathian, Duramboros, Boltreaver Astalos, Stygian Zinogre, Halation Arenaea, Barioth, and Brachydios. The Venomdrake Gigginox is highly territorial, staking out a cavern or other such area to hide. During the day, they sleep much longer than most other monsters in the area but at night they become truly active. They will spend sometime awake during the day but if they instantly sense potential prey in the area, they will actively stalk the creature in the caves. Said prey items are later left behind as corpses in caves to make it easier to catch prey. Despite a Venomdrake Gigginox's looks, they are considered to be quite intelligent compared to some other Flying Wyverns. Venomdrake Gigginox even save food in their caves. Behavior Venomdrake Gigginox are much more aggressive and powerful than normal Gigginox specimens, and their enhanced poison often causes a quick but excruciating death. Hunters require a Special Permit to hunt them. Abilities Venomdrake Gigginox has largely the same abilities as normal Gigginox, except with an even nastier poison. They do not spawn Giggi. Habitat Venomdrake Gigginox inhabit the same locations as their normal versions. Quests High-Rank Special Permit G-Rank Special Permit Theme Attacks (Under construction) Useful Information Prognosis: Speedy Recovery! Venomdrake Gigginox's toxin is incredibly potent, but it wears off quickly. Sometimes it may be better to power through the poison than to heal and risk being attacked or poisoned again. Use your judgment. Element/Status * ★★★ * ★★ * ✖ * ✖ * ★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★★ * ★★ Weak Points *Head (Rage): ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Chest: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★ *Tail (Normal): ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ Weapons *Long Sword: Vile Cross -> Profane Cross -> Blasphemous Cross *Sword & Shield: Vile Tabar -> Venomdrake Tabar -> Plague Tabar *Dual Blades: Vile Blades -> Venomdrake Blades -> Blighting Blades *Lance: Vile Spear -> Venomdrake Spear -> Contagion Spear *Hunting Horn: Vile Coffin -> Venomdrake Coffin -> Necrotic Coffin *Switch Axe: Vile Axe -> Venomdrake Axe -> Putrid Axe *Insect Glaive: Vile Glaive -> Venomdrake Glaive -> Festering Glaive *Light Bowgun: Vile Stinger -> Venomdrake Stinger -> Morbid Stinger Upgrades |} Armor (Under construction) Carves Breakable Parts *Head - Growths rupture. Rewards Hides, Pale Extract, Maws, and Uncanny Hide. *Chest - Structures on chest break. Rewards Hides, Glands, Uncanny Hide, and Pale Extract. *Tail - Growths rupture. Rewards Hides, Glands, and Uncanny Hide. Notes *Venomdrake Gigginox's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Venomdrake Gigginox's weak points are the opposite of regular Gigginox: When calm, the head is hard while the tail is soft, and when enraged the head is soft while the tail is hard. *Credits to TheBrilliantLance for the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Dancnbna